


Halt den Frieden für mich fest

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Steve feiert in einer Bar gerade die Rettung seiner Freunde, da kommt Peggy herein und bittet ihn um einen Tanz.





	Halt den Frieden für mich fest

Ihre Finger streichen sanft über den Stoff des roten Kleides, als sie in die dunkle Bar tritt. Sofort schlägt ihr eine Lärmwelle entgegen. In einer Ecke des großen Raumes spielt eine Band vor sich hin, doch es scheint, als würde keiner wirklich zuhören. Überall schwatzen und tuscheln die Leute an den runden Holztischen, während andere an der laut vor sich hin grölen.

Der Blick der jungen Frau streift über die Menschen Menge, bis sie auf das Ziel ihrer Suche trifft. Dort sitzt er! Der blonde Supersoldat der Vereinigten Staaten. Gerade erst hat er wieder eine Gruppe von amerikanischen Soldaten auf der Gefangenschaft von HYDRA gerettet und scheint just in diesem Moment diesen Sieg zu feiern.

Warum genau sie hergekommen ist, ist ihr nicht wirklich klar, doch wenn jemand fragt, würde sie wahrscheinlich sagen, dass sie nur hier ist um ihm zu seinem Sieg zu gratulieren.

Die Absätze ihrer roten Pups klackern auf den harten Fliesen, als sie auf den Platz zu geht, an dem er sitzt. Steve Rogers! Der Mann, der sie bereits fasziniert hatte, als er noch nicht der war, der er heute ist. Sie hatte ihn als einen schmächtigen, asthmatischen Mann kennengelernt, der allerdings schon damals unerschrocken und voller Mut war. Schon bevor er das Serum gespritzt bekommen hatte, brachte er ihr Herz dazu schneller zu schlagen, wenn er mal wieder davon erzählte, wie wichtig es ihm wäre für seine Nation einzutreten. Sie hatten schon von Anfang an die gleichen Ziele, doch er musste viel mehr Hürden überwinden, als sie selbst.

Als sie langsam auf die Gruppe von Männern zukommt, heben einige von ihnen den Kopf und starren sie an. Einige von ihnen sind Peggy bekannt, während sie die Gesichter anderer weder kennt, noch zuordnen kann.

Rogers sitzt mit dem Rücken zu ihr, weshalb er sie nicht sofort bemerkt. Erst als sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit des letzten seiner Freunde auf sich gezogen hat, dreht er den Kopf zu ihr herum.

Der Wandel seiner Gefühle steht ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben. An der blonden Augenbraue, die er weit hoch gezogen hat, erkennt sie seine Verwunderung darüber, dass sie hinter ihm steht. Dann verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck allerdings und seine schmalen Lippen biegen sich zu einem freudigen Lächeln. "Schon Sie zu sehen, Agent Carter", sie kann die Freude in seiner Stimme deutlich herausziehen: "Was führt Sie zu dieser späten Stunde in eine Bar wie diese?" Seine Freude reißt sie, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, mit und lässt ihre Stimme vor Freude leicht beben: "Ich möchte tanzen und dieser Laden eignet sich dafür ausgezeichnet. Mir fehlt nur noch der richtige Partner." Der letzte Satz ist eine stille Bitte an den Mann vor ihr, ihr diesen Tanz zu schenken. "Ich würde mit ihnen tanzen", bietet sich einer der anderen Männer aus der Armee an, doch Peggy ignoriert ihn einfach und richtet ihren Blick weiterhin gespannt auf Steve.

Wortlos schiebt Rogers seinen Stuhl zurück und steht auf. Zu Peggys Freude reicht er ihr eine Hand: "Dann lassen Sie uns tanzen!" Mit einem breiten Lächeln ergreift sie seine Hand und zieht ihm voller Energie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. "Danke", flüstert sie ihm leise zu und legt beide Hände auf seine Schultern. Bei der Berührung merkt sie verwundert, wie er leicht zusammen zuckt: "Ich tanze jederzeit gerne mit ihnen, Miss Carter." "Nennen sich mich bitte Peggy", bittet sie ihn, als er nach einigen Sekunden seine eigenen Hände auf ihre Hüften legt. Seine Berührung jagt der jungen Frau einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. "Okay, wenn du es so wünscht", lächelt er freudig und zieht sie näher zu sich.

Die wohlige Wärme seines muskulösen Körpers umfängt sie, während die leise Musik sie sanft einlullt. Dieser Moment, in dem sie einfach nur aneinander gekuschelt miteinander tanzen, ist für die Brünette einfach nur perfekt und sie bereut es nicht ihm eine Chance gegeben zu haben, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sieht, schlägt ihr Herz schneller und es beginnt sich so anzufühlen, als könnte sie nicht mehr richtig atmen. Er ist es, der ihr in Zeiten des Krieges Ruhe und Geborgenheit schenkt. Er schafft für sie einen Moment des Friedens und das ist das schönste Gefühl, das sie je erlebt hat, auch wenn er diesen Frieden nicht für immer halten kann.


End file.
